The present invention relates generally to control devices for flexible cable actuated mechanisms and relates more particularly to a lever actuated control for applying a predetermined tension to a flexible cable and locking the cable in a tensioned condition.
Flexible cable and particularly sheathed flexible cable has been widely used in a variety of mechanisms which are actuated by the application of a tension force. For example, mechanical brakes in automotive vehicles commonly use a flexible cable to actuate the parking brakes.
A disadvantage of flexible cable as contrasted to a solid actuating linkage such as a metal rod is its inability to transmit a compression force. Furthermore, flexible cable is slightly resilient and tensioning mechanisms commonly used with cables are thus of the ratchet type wherein the cable tension is reestablished and regauged upon each tensioning of the cable.
In control linkages where solid rods are employed between the actuating control and the mechanism actuated, it is conventional to utilize an over center lock both for tensioning and compressing the control rod, for example as used in a transmission control. Such an arrangement is not suitable for use with a flexible oable since the cable tension may not be capable of holding the control linkage over center. Furthermore, a convention rod type over center mechanism could not be employed in circumstances wherein slack may develop in the cable.